Network elements, such as network switches, commonly process packets using match tables. Match tables are also referred to as flow tables or Access Control Lists (ACLs). Typically, a match table comprises multiple entries, each specifying (i) a combination of packet-header attribute values, and (ii) an action to be applied to packets that match the combination of packet-header attribute values. One common implementation of a match table is using Ternary Content-Addressable Memory (TCAM).